Les enfants disent toujours la vérité !
by Yaya-chwan
Summary: Mira ! Nan , pas assez machiavélique pour elle ...Erza ? , non plus , trop subtile pour que se soit elle , Levy alors ! Nan, pas à sa meilleure amie , trop gentille pour avoir eu cette putain d'idée . Juvia ! A quoi ça lui servivrai , au contraire ça réduirait ses chances au près de Caleçon-man... Qui alors ! Qui avait donner cette putain de potion à ma Luce ! / OS


**Coucou ! Moi c'est Yaya-chwan ! Voici mon premier OS posté sur ce site j'espère que ça vous plaira ! ^^ **

_" - Dis Jii-chan, Lisanna, Happy et Mira n'arrêtent pas de me dire que je suis "amoureux" sans le savoir ! Est-ce que c'est une maladie?! J'vais bientôt crever , c'est ça ?! _

_- A la la la , je t'ai parlé de la pratique , n'est-ce pas ?! Comment vous dîtes, toi et Happy , déjà?! Ah, oui! "Jouer aux cartes" !_

_-O-Ouais..._

_-Donc maintenant , je vais te parler des "sentiments" ... ! L'amour, sentiment assez facile et compliqué en même temps...Bon je vais la faire courte, j'ai trop la flemme de t'expliquer! _

_-Ben, dis toujours , alors !_

_- Donc, être amoureux signifie , aimé une personne au-delà du physique et du possible , vouloir lui faire plaisir , avoir le coeur qui bat et le ventre qui se noue lorsqu'elle te sourit , vouloir la protéger au péril de ta vie et ne pas accepter qu'on lui fasse du mal , ne jamais vouloir la voir pleurer et ne vouloir que son bohneur , faire passer ses propres désirs avant les tiens,être heureux quand elle te fait des compliments, la vouloir rien que pour toi et être jaloux quand quelqu'un l'approche de trop près d'elle ,rougir et avoir chaud quand elle sera proche ou à proximité de toi ...Bref c'est à peu près tout!_

_- Je croyais que tu voulais me la faire courte...-_-' ! Mais , c'est vraiment trop compliqué, j'ai le cerveau qui chauffe à force de réfléchir! _

_-Natsu, tu comprendras quand tu seras "en situation"..._

_-Ouais , Ouais, j'y vais y'a Lucy qui m'attends !_

_-A la la la ..Les jeunes de nos jours... "_

**Un soupir se fit entendre dans la Guilde moins animé que d'habitude ...La cause ?! Il était 16 heures et Natsu n'était pas encore venu pour "enflammer" les mages . Lucy était avachi comme d'habitude sur le comptoir de la Guilde , encore plus désespéré que d'habitude .**

- Bah, qu'est-ce qui se passe , t'es encore plus triste que d'habitude ! Problèmes avec ton petit copain?! Querelle d'amoureux ?! **demanda la Baramaid un petit sourire aux lèvres.**

**-** Mira, je t'ai déjà dit au moins cent fois qu' entre moi et Natsu, il n'y a rien! **déclara la constellassionniste les joues colorées.**

-Ah , mais qui t'as parlé de Natsu ?! **lui demanda Mira un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.**

-Aye Sir! Elle a jamais dit ça !** lui dit Happy qui avait dormit chez Wendy .**

-Hein?! De Quoi?! Je ...Euh... **bafouilla Lucy prise sur le faite .**

- Tu t'es grillé toute seule! Tu l'aimes! Je le savais!

-Miraaaaaaaaa! Il me boude juste parce que je l'ai encore une fois de plus jeter dans mon appartement et qu'il a atterit dans la rivière ... Pourquoi tu dois être si vicieuse?!

-Ooooohhh ! Serais -ce un aveu...?! **demandèrent Mira et Happy en même temps.**

-Je pense que oui... **fit Lucy d'une toute petite voix , les joues rouges .**

**Les yeux de Mira s'illuminèrent anormalement de milliers d'étoiles multicolors .**

-JE LE SAVAIS !

**Celle-ci monta sur le comptoir de la Guilde et sortit un micro de nulle part :**

- OYE ! J'AVAIS RAISON! SA VIENT JUSTE D' ETRE CERTIFIE PAR LA VICTIME ELLE-MÊME ! LUCY EST AMOURRRRRRREUSE DE NATSUUUUUUUUUU ! **cria-t-elle tandis que toute La Guilde regardait avec des yeux ronds Mira y comprit Lucy.**

-QUOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ?!** demanda La Guide en tombant à la renverse.**

-QUOIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ?! MAIS SA VA PAS MIRA DE FAIRE UNE DECLARATION COMME SA EN PUBLIC ?! SA FAIT PARTI DE MA PRIVEE!** dit celle ci en sa²utant de son tabouret .**

-Pas depuis que tu es entrée dans cette Guilde...Mira y est aller un peu fort quand même , elle aurait dû utiliser le bouche-à-oreille, pour être plus discrète !

-Erza ! Je pense, que ça aurait fait le même effet ,toute la Guilde aurait été au courant ...** fit Lucy blasée.**

-Enfin bref, je te souhaite tout mon bohneur...Qui est , dans cet situation , de ne pas mourir .

-C'est gentil... enfin je pense...

-Dommage , Bunny-girl , faut que je trouve quelqu'un d'autre pour danser sur la scène avec moi! Peut-être la crevette ?!

- Euh...Enfaite , je suis pas encore morte... T.T **répondit-elle à Gajeel .**

-Dommage , je commençais à m'habituer de voir une autre tête blonde que la mienne !

-L-Luxus ?! Je suis pas entrain de crever , tu sais ?! T.T

- Bah, ça me fera une rivale en moins pour devenir la Fée de Fairy Tail !

- Je suis toujours là , Ever... -_-' , **lui dit Lucy blasée par le comportement de ses amis .**

- TU DOIS RESTER FORT ET DE BATTRE SI TU ES UN HOMME!

-Déjà , JE VAIS PAS A LA GUERRE ET JE SUIS UNE FEMMMMMEEEEE ! **dit -elle en le balançant sur le mur .**

-Faut que tu sois courageuse , Lucy ! Essaye de pas crever au premier jour! **lui dit Grey toujours aussi nu .**

- Déjà , je lui est même pas encore avouer mes sentiments, ET POURQUOI T'ES TOUT NUUUU ?!

-Ma pauvre! Fais de ton mieux Lu-chan ! Essaye de ne pas y rester ! **lui dit une Levy un sourirre encourageant aux lèvres.**

-Oh, non , pas toi aussi , Levy ... **demanda Lucy en tombant au sol plus desespéré que jamais .**

-Mais ça va pas , non ?! Laissez-la tranquille! Allez ouste! C'est pas un phénomène de foire!** dit une voix féminine en relevant Lucy .**

-Lisanna ?!

-T'inquiètes pas Lucy ! Moi je suis contente pour toi! Je suis sûr que toi et Natsu ça va marcher !

-Mercii ! Toi au moins tu me comprends ! Mais, attends , c'est pas toi qui est censée être amoureuse de lui ?!

-Quoi ?! Alors là , pas du tout! Des fois , je me demande même comment j'ai pu tomber amoureuse un tant soit peu de ce cracheur de flammes sur pattes!

-Moi qui pensais avoir trouvé du soutien... T.T

-N-Non! Prends le pas comme ça! Et puis de toute façon je suis déjà amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre...**dit-elle en rougissant et en jetant un rapide coup d'oeil vers Luxus .**

- Mouais...Je te sortirais les vers du nez un jour! En attendant j'ai besoin d'un rafraîchissement! Tu veux bien me servir un jus de pomme s'il-te-plaît Mira ?!

-Mais bien sûr tiens!

**Elle lui tendit le jus et Lucy le but d'un trait sous le sourire malicieux de Mira ...**

**Après l'avoir bu Lucy se sentit bizarre, elle regarda Mira et lui dit :**

-Dis, Tata Mira Curieuse, t'es sûr que c'était un z'us de pomme ?! Paske il avait un goût trrrrrooooop bizarre! **dit-elle en parlant comme un enfant de 5 ans .**

-C-C'est quoi cette façon de parler ?! **demanda La Guilde en tombant à la renverse .**

-Oh, non! Je me suis trompée de verre! Celui-ci contenant le sortilège "Miroir Infantile" ! Je voulais le donner à Elfman pour que Ever tombe sous son charme ! **fit faussement désolé Mira .**

-Qu'est-ce qu'un HOMME a à voir dans cette histoire?! **déclara Elfman.**

-Laisse tomber ...**lui dit Ever les joues roses.**

-Oh, Mirajane , qu'à tu donc fait ?! Ce sortilège est connu pour être dangereux! **fit le Maître aussi faussement que Mira .**

-Master , vous savez quelque chose sur ce Sortilège" Miroir Infantile" ?!

-Oui, Erza, la personne qui le boit, ce vois obliger de parler comme les enfants, c'est-à-dire , comme les enfants déclarer haut et fort leurs pensées alors qu'une personne plus âgée , elle, garderai ses secrets les plus intimes au lieu de les dévoiler...

-Donc, vous voulez dire que Lucy se comportera et parlera comme une enfant de quatre, cinq ans, en ne disant que ce quel pense?!

-Ne dit-on pas que les enfants disent toujours la vérité ?! **déclara Mira un sourire aux lèvres.**

-Je comprends pour la partie " Infantile" mais pour la partie "Miroir" pourquoi est-ce que cela s'appelle comme ça , Master?!

- Parce que le sortilège a une durée indéterminer ...

-QUOIIIIIIIIIIIII ?! **s'écria La Guilde .**

- TAISEZ-VOUS ! LAISSEZ LE MASTER S'EXPRIMER ! **cria Erza .**

-A-Aye , Erza-sama! T.T

-Bien, vous pouvez continuez Master !

-Merci, Erza! Donc, ça a une durée indéterminé car la peronne qui est touché par le sortilège est forcément amoureuse sinon le sort ne marche pas ... La personne qu'elle aime doit se rendre compte des sentiments de celle ensorcelé , sinon, le sortilège ne pourra être brisé ...

-Bon, ben c'est foutu, la flammèche est aussi aveugle qu'une taupe en plein jour...

**BAM !**

-On se passera de tes commentaires , Grey ...Et remet ton caleçon ... **lui dit Erza le poing fumant .**

-Et merde... T.T

-Hahahahaha! Tonton Grey Pervers est tout nu ! On voit même son zi-

**Erza mit sa main devant la bouche de Lucy pour que celle-ci ne continue pas sa phrase :**

-Bon, on comprend mieux la partie" infantile" maintenant...

**La Guilde hôcha la tête alors que Juvia s'évanouissait ...**

-Donc, en gros tant qu Natsu n'a pas vu les sentiments amoureux que lui porte Lucy ...Elle est foutue ?!

-C'est exactement ça , Erza...

-Je vois ...Sa va être plus compliqué que prévue ...

-Dis , pourquoi tu fais cette tête , Tata Erza Z'olie ?! **demanda innocement Lucy .**

**Erza , les joues roses, lui tapota la tête :**

**-**J'aime déjà cette petite ...

-Q-Quel changement de personnalité... T.T **déclara La Guilde en tombant à la renverse.**

**La porte se fit défonser par un pied bien spécial :**

-OYEEEE ! JE SUIS LAAAA! **déclara Natsu aussi "pétant le feu que jamais" .**

-Bon , on ne lui dit rien par rapport à la partie "Miroir" du sortilège , compris ?! **murmura Erza une aura noir l'entourant .**

-A-Aye! **déclara tout le monde ne voulant pas subir la foudre de Titania .**

-Ben qu'est-ce qui se passe ?!

**Il n'eut à peine le temps de dire "Ouf" qu'une furie blonde se jeta sur lui :**

-Monsieur Natsu très beauuuu ! Dis , tu veux bien me pardonner , pour ce matin?! Tu ne me boude plus ?!Hein, dis ?!

-M-Monsieur NATSU TRES BEAUUUU ?! **demanda La Guilde en tombant à la renverse.**

**Elle le serait fort dans ses bras et le regardait avec un regard de chiot tandis que les joues de Natsu se coloraient et qu'il avait de plus en plus chaud.**

-Je...Euh...B-Bien sûr !** dit-il gêné par la proximité de Lucy .**

_"...rougir et avoir chaud quand elle sera proche ou à proximité de toi..."_

-YOUPIIII ! Monsieur Natsu très beau est trop gentil avec moi! **dit celle-ci un sourire aux lèvres.**

- Lucy ! Viens je vais te montrer un beau livre avec plein d'images! **dit Levy pour laisser Natsu tranquille.**

-J'arrive Tata Levy Z'entille!

**Lorsque Lucy fut éloigné , Natsu se tourna vers Erza et Mira les joues roses :**

-Il lui arrive quoi à Luce ?! **demanda-t-il l'air de ne rien avoir compris .**

**Erza et Mira lui expliquèrent la situation sans évoquer la partie "Miroir" du Sortilège.**

-OOOOOKKKK ! Je comprends mieux !

-T'es sûr que t'as vraiment compris ?! C'est la cinquième fois qu'on explique , on sait jamais ...

-T'inquiète Mira ! Et comment on fait pour briser le sort ?!

**Erza et Mira se regardèrent , ne pensant pas que Natsu poserait une question intelligente .(Nda : Sa se voit qu'elles ont confiance en lui... -_-' )**

-Euh...Elle doit ...

-E-Elle doit rester près de son meilleur ami ! P-Pas vrai Erza ?! **s'exclama Mira en faisant un coup de coude à la rousse.**

-O-Oui ! C'est ça ! Elle doit rester près de son meilleur ami !

**De la fumée apparut et en un "Pouf", Loki se tenait devant eux :**

-Puisque JE suis son meilleur ami , je resterai près de Luce pour la protéger ! **fit-il héroïquement .**

-Pourquoi pas ?! Loki est un de ses esprits il pourrait la surveiller ...**fit Erza un doigt sur le menton **.

-Mais bien sûr ! Loki serait parfait pour ce rôle! Qu'est-ce que tu en pense Natsu ?!

**A cet instant , Lucy arrivait vers eux et sourit à Loki :**

-OOOOOOHHH ! Tonton Loki Dragueur ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là?! **demanda Lucy l'air de ne rien comprendre , les yeux grands ouverts .**

**Celui-ci la prit comme une princesse :**

- Je suis venue pour secourir ma princesse ! **fit- il en remontant ses lunettes .**

**-**Eh, ben c'est drôoooolement haut d'ici ! **lui dit Lucy en s'accrochant à lui , un sourire au visage .**

**Natsu vit rouge et prit Lucy des bras de Loki :**

-Mais qu'est- ce que ...?!

-Déja de UN : C'est MA Luce ! De DEUX : C'est MA meilleure amie ! Et de TROIS : C'est MOI qui LA surveillerait ! **fit Natsu un air que personne ne lui reconnaissait .**

_"...la vouloir rien que pour toi et être jaloux quand quelqu'un l'approche de trop près..."_

**Toute la Guilde était médusé , un petit sourire aux lèvres.**

-Mmmm...Je vois ...Alors , je te la laisse ! T'as interêt à bien la surveiller ! Je vous laisse , j'ai un rencard !** fit celui-ci un sourire aux lèvres .**

**Mira sourit à son tour :**

-Je ne le pensait pas aussi malin , notre petit Loki...

-Dis , Monsieur Natsu Très Beau , t'es vraiment en chaleur ! T'as un four dans ton ventre ?!

**Lucy passa sa main sur les abdos de Natsu , ce qui curieusement le fit frissoner :**

-OOOOOOHHH ! Et en plus t'as de belles tablettes de chocolaaaaat et t'es muscléééé ! **fit celle-ci émerveillée .**

**Toute la Guilde éclata de rire devant la tête que faisait Natsu .**

**-**Ah , je ...Merci! J-Je crois que je vais te reposer , Luce ! **déclara celui-ci assez gêné .**

_"...être heureux quand elle te fait des compliments..."_

- D'accord ! Dis, tu devrais me porter comme ça plus souvent! C'est vraiment trrrrrroop confortable! **fit celle-ci en sautant sur le sol .**

**Tout le monde éclata de rire :**

-Ouais, ouais...Bon allez viens , Luce ! On va se promener ! **fit celui-ci les jours arborant son sourire de trois kilomètres de long .**

-AYE SIRRRRRRRR !** fit celle-ci en courant dehors .**

**Elle se retourna et leur sourit :**

-A tout à l'heure , Mina-san !

- A tout à l'heure , Lucy ! **firent-ils tous en coeur .**

**Dès qu'ils sortirent , Lisanna et Happy se tournèrent vers Mira :**

-Tu es très maligne , Mira-nee ... **fit malicieusement Lisanna .**

-Aye ! Tu m'inpressionnes de jour en jour " Tata Mira Curieuse" ...

-Oh, mais je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez...Et pour une fois je ne suis pas le cerveau de l'histoire ! **fit celle-ci en jetant un rapide coup d'oeil au Master .**

**Lisanna et Happy se regardèrent perplexes ...**

**Pendant ce temps , Lucy et Natsu se promenait et Lucy vit un marchand de glaces :**

-Dis , tu veux une glace , Luce ?! Comme ça après on ira au parc avant qu'il ne ferme! 'Paraît que demain ils vont commencer à le détruire!

-AYE ! Avec plein de caramel et au moins trois boules de glaces !

**Natsu sourit :**

-Ah bon ?! T'es sûr , tu m'avais pas dit que tu voulais garder la ligne ?!

-Non , non ! Quand je serais grande , j'aurais qu'à faire des régimes ! Maintenant Z'E VEUX UNE GLACEUUUUUH!

- Ok, ok ! Pas la peine de m'agresser!

**Natsu acheta une glace au feu pour lui et une glace à trois boules aux chocolat et à la pistache pour Lucy :**

-Kyyyyyyaaaa ! C'est trooooop booooonnn ! Merci , Monsieur Natsu très beau ! Tiens un Tanks-Kiss !

**Elle lui fit un bisou sur la joue :**

- Comme tu m'as acheté une glace , je t'offre un Thanks-Kiss !

- Un-Un Thanks-Kiss?! **fit Natsu en touchant sa joue .**

**-**V'oui ! Un bisou de remerciement ! Je le faisais souvent avec ma maman!** fit celle-ci avec un sourire triste .**

-Ah, d'accoooorrrd ! Bon ben tiens alors !

**A son tour , il lui fit un bisou sur la joue :**

-Je te remercie de ton Thanks-Kiss ! **fit-il en lui souriant .**

**Lucy rougit et lui sourit de son plus beau sourire :**

-Merciii !

**Natsu sentit une sensation bizarre dans son ventre , comme si il se contractait avec une chaleur agréable et son coeur battait plus vite ...**

_"...avoir le coeur qui bat et le ventre qui se noue lorsqu'elle te sourit..."_

_Bah , ça doit être la boisson de feu de ce matin ..._** pensa celui-ci .(Nda : Je vois pas aussi bête que lui...T.T )**

**Une voix qu'il connaissait bien se entendre :**

-NATSUUUUUUUUUUUU !** cria Erza en leur courant après .**

**-** Tata Erza Z'olie ?! Qu'est-ce qui se passe?! On est attaqué pas des extraterrestres?!

-N-Non , rien de tout cela , Lucy...** lui dit Erza toujours étonné du surnom qu'elle avait.**

-Bah, qu'est-ce qu'il y a alors ?!** s'exclama Lucy .**

-On est attaquée par des singes volants en tutu ?! **Demanda Natsu .**

- Des ours travestis ont pris le pouvoir du conseil ?! **dit à son tour Lucy .**

- Des pastèques humanisés veulent exterminer la race humaine ?!

- Le marchand de glace à fait faillite ?!

- Grey ne se déshabille plus ?!

-Oh mon dieu ! Sa serait la fin du monde alors !

**Natsu et Lucy se prirent les mains :**

-JE SUIS TROP JEUNE POUR MOURIRRRRRR !

-TAISEZ VOUS ! **cria Erza une aura noir l'entourant .**

-A-Aye , Erza-sama !** dirent-ils en faisant le signe militaire .**

-Bien , enfaite cela concerne Natsu .

-Moi ?!

-Oui , je viens juste d'apprendre qu'un mage d'une autre Guilde aurait aperçu un dragon de couleur rouge et que dans quelques minutes , il s'en va pour la gare pour un long voyage , j'ai pensé que tu pourrais lui poser des questions !

-I-Igneel?! Il faut que j'y aille maintenant alors !

**Une main se glissa doucement dans celle de Natsu :**

-Non, reste s'il-te-plaît , tu m'as dit que tu allais m'emmener au parc avant qu'il ne le détruise , Monsieur Natsu Très beau ! **fit Lucy les yeux humides.**

-Mais, Lucy, tu dois comprendre ...C'est sa chance pour retrou-

-C'est bon, Erza ...Igneel peut attendre , non ?! **dit Natsu un mince sourire aux lèvres .**

-Natsu...

_Il ne le fait pas contre sa volonté , il veut vraiment faire plaisir à Lucy en l'enmenant parc au lieu de rejoindre le mage , je le vois dans ses yeux..._**pensa Erza attendrit .**

-Bien, tu as fais ton choix Natsu , je vous laisse...** fit Erza un petit sourire aux lèvres **.

_"...faire passer ses propres désirs avant les tiens..."_

-T-Tu restes , Monsieur Natsu très beau ?! **fit Lucy en reniflant .**

-Tu penses quand même pas que j'allais te laisser aller au parc , sans moi?!** demanda-t-il en lui souriant .**

-MERCI MONSIEUR NATSU TRRRRRRES BEAUUUU ! **fit celle-ci en lui sautant au cou .**

_" ... vouloir lui faire plaisir..."_

**Tout les passants les regardais avec un petit sourire surpris.**

-Allez viens! Il reste plus qu'une heure avant qu'il ne ferme définitivement! On va quand même pas rater ça !

**Lucy ouvrit grands ses yeux et lui sourit :**

-C'EST PARTIIIIIITTTTT !

**Ils coururent main dans la main comme deux enfants jusqu'au parc :**

-ON EST ARRIVES ! ON EST DES HOMMES ! **dit-il en faisant la pose .**

-AYE SIR ! DES HOMMES ! **dit Lucy en l'imitant .**

-Ah , oui ?! Je n'ai jamais vu des "Hommes" aux belles formes comme toi , la Blonde ... **fit une voix inconnue .**

**Un groupe de trois gars vint entourée Natsu et Lucy , qui se mis derrière Natsu :**

-C'est qui ses vilains Monsieurs?!

-Vilains Monsieurs ?! T'es pas très polie avec nous , ta vie est entre nos mains , tu sais ?! Ainsi que ton pote au cheveux teint-

**Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase , qu'il se prit un coup de poing par Natsu :**

- Déjà , C'EST UNE COULEUR NATURELLE ! Et enfin ...T'AURAIS JAMAIS DU MENACER MA LUCE COMME SA! **fit-il en assomant un autre gars .**

-Tu veux la bagarre ?! On va gagner te prendre ta "Luce" , elle à l'air à mon goût ... **fit un des gars un sourire pervers aux lèvres dirger vers Luce qui le regardait pétrifié .**

-Luce, reste en arrière ... **fit Natsu avec un air sérieux que Lucy ne lui reconnaissait pas .**

-Monsieur Natsu ...Fais attention...

-T'inquiètes pas , Luce ! On est pas mages de Fairy Tail pour rien , non ?! **fit-il un sourire aux lèvres .**

- Oui ! **déclara-t-elle en se reculant , un sourire encouragent aux lèvres.**

-YOSHHAAAAA ! JE SUIS GONFLEE A BLOC ! TU VAS REGRETTER D'AVOIR VOULU FAIRE DU MAL A LUCE ET DE M'AVOIR DEFIER !

-Ce n'est pas parce que tu as vaincu mes deux potes, que je vais pas te défonser , et ensuite , Luce sera à moi...

**Natsu enflamma ses poings et se sentit plus fort et colérique que jamais :**

- IL N'Y A QUE MOI QUI EST LE DROIT DE L'APPELER LUCE ! PIGE ?!

**Natsu s'élança et effectua quelques attaques sur l'homme , qui se prenait pas mal d'attaques .**

**L'homme se défendait assez bien et blessa assez gravement Natsu qui ne lâchait pas l'affaire .**

**Après un combat acharné tomba enfin à terre , l'homme tomba à terre et Natsu se retourna vers Lucy **:

-Tu ne t'ai pas fait mal , Luce ?!** demanda-t-il en souriant .**

-MONSIEUR NATSUUUUUUUUU !** dit celle-ci en se jetant sur lui , un sourire aux lèvres .**

-Bah, t'as rien à ce que je vois ...Tant mieux...

_"...vouloir la protéger au péril de ta vie et ne pas accepter qu'on lui fasse du mal..."_

-Je suis contente que tu n'es rien! Et pis t'a vu , j'ai même pas pleuré! Je suis plus un bébé , hein?! Et toi t'es troooooop fooorrrrt *O* !** fit celle-ci des étoiles dans les yeux .**

-Ouais, je sais , je sais...Comment tu crois que j'explose la tête de Guildartz et Luxus en même temps ?! **fit celui-ci en prenant la pose .**

-C'est vrai en même temps ?! Monsieur Guidartz le Destructeur ET Monsieur Luxus L'éclair ?!

-Bien sûr ! Je suis LE MEILL-

**BAM !**

**Lucy lui frappa la tête :**

-Je suis pas bête à ce point ... -_-'

-J-Je m'en souviendrais...T.T

**Lucy éclata de rire puis Natsu rigola à son tour .**

-On va z'ouer à la balançoire ?! **fit Lucy après s'être calmée .**

- Mmmm...Je sais pas troooooop...

-Alllleeeeezzz ! S'il-te-plaîîîîît ! **dit-elle en lui faisant des gros yeux doux .**

**Natsu ne put que céder :**

-D'accord! LE PREMIER QUI Y ARRIVE A GAGNER! **fit Natsu en partant comme une flèche .**

**-**EHHHHHH ! C'EST DE LA TRICHE ! T'ES PARTIT AVANT ! MECHANT MONSIEUR NATSUUU ! **fit celle-ci en lui courant après .**

**Ils arrivèrent àla balançoire :**

**-** J'AI GAGNEEEEEEEEE ! **s'écria Natsu **.

- NOOOONNN ! TRICHEUREUUUUUH ! **fit celle-ci en sautant sur lui .**

**Lucy commença sa torture ... :**

-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! L-Luce ! Arrête! S-Steu-plaît ! Je-HAHAHAHAHAHA! Je déclare f-forfait ! t'as gagné ! **fit celui-ci alors que Lucy lui faisait des guilis .**

**Lucy se releva :**

-Je savais que ça fonctionnerait !

**Elle s'assit sur la balançoire et s'exclama :**

-OOOHHHH ! Regarde Monsieur Natsu Très Beau ! Il fait déjà nuit! On voit les étoiles!

**Natsu vint s'assoier à côté d'elle sur la balançoire :**

-Ah ouais! En plus , on voit vraiment bien les étoiles , le ciel est bien dégagé !

**Lucy prit un air nostalgique tout en se balançant :**

- Ma Maman, avant , me pousser trrrrèèèès haut quand j'étais sur la balançoire ...Elle me disait que je finirais par atteindre les étoiles qui me regardent de là-haut ...** fit celle-ci alors que les larmes coulaient d'elle-même.**

-J-Juste avant de mourir , elle m'a dit que du haut du ciel , elle veillerais s-sur moi et qu'elle serait l'étoile qui brillerai le plus pour que je la voit...

**Natsu n'ayant jamais vu Lucy aussi fragile et triste , se leva de la balnçoire et la prit dans ses bras :**

- Je suis sûr que ta mère te regarde en ce moment même et qu'elle doit être fière de toi ! **fit-il en essuyant les larmes de Lucy .**

-C-C'est vrai ?!

-Bien sûr ! Regarde , tu as finit par trouver des amis qui t'aiment et qui veillent eux aussi sur toi , connaîtrait tu une vie plus heureuse que la tienne?! Allez arrête de pleurer , ou je vais finir par aussi verser une larme ! **fit-il le coeur contracté et triste à l'idée de voir sa Luce pleurer .**

_"...ne jamais vouloir la voir pleurer et ne vouloir que son bohneur ..."_

-AYE ! Je suis une mage de Fairy Tail ! Je ne dois pas me laisser me battre!

-Euh...Je crois qu'on dit "ne pas se laisser abbatre" pas "battre" ... -_-'

- T-Tu viens de me casser ma conviction , là , Monsieur Natsu très beau ...T.T

-Désolé ... !

**Ils gardèrent le silence en observant le ciel étoilé ... **

**Après quelques minutes de silence ,Lucy prit la parole :**

-C'est décidé Monsieur Natsu Très beau !

-Qu'est-ce qui est décidé ?!

-Que quand je serais grande , je me marierai avec TOI !

**Natsu faillit s'étouffer avec l'air l'entourant:**

-Hein ?! Je...Marier ?! Toi ...Moi...?! Pourquoi ?! **fit celui-ci les joues rouges **

**Lucy le regarda avec un sourire éclatant et rêveur :**

-Bah des fois t'es un peu bête et idiot...Voir même Trèèèès idiot ...

-C'est gentil...T.T

-Mais t'es drôle , gentil , tu remontes le moral à tout le monde , j'aime bien ta façon de parler , tu es trèèèès beau , t'as des beaux muscles et c'est toi que je préfère entre le autres garçons ! Tu es pas vraiment comme les autre...Tu-

**Natsu lui écoutait et réfléchissait en même temps ...**

_" - Natsu ! Sa va pas de me prendre comme ça dans tes bras ?! Et qu'est-ce que tu fous encore dans mon lit ?!_

_- Bah, quoi Luce ?! J'aime bien être avec toi ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?! Pourquoi t'es rouge d'un coup ?!_

_-P-Pour rien..J'vais aller m'doucher !"_

_" - Yo , Luce ! _

_-Natsu ?! Où est-ce que t'étais ?!_

_-Avec Lisanna! On pêchait du poisson avec Happy !_

_-Ah , d'accord..._

_-Bah , pourquoi t'as l'air triste ?!_

_-C'est rien! J'me suis souvenu que j'ai pas encore mon loyer ! Héhéhéhéhé!" _

_" -KKYYYYYAAA ! Pourquoi t'es en caleçon dans mon salon , Natsu ?! Espèce de pervers!_

_-Bah, quoi ?! Grey le fait tout le temps alors moi aussi je le fais ! Pourquoi j'ai pas le droit de le faire alors que Grey tu le laisses faire ?!_

_- C'est p-pas ça...Grey s'est une maladie et puis c'est assez gênant ! On ne doit pas faire ce genre de choses quand on est seulement amis..._

_-On est pas "seulement amis" , on est des meilleures amis! _

_-C'est pareil , Natsu...C'est pareil ...Tiens va te r'habiller dans la salle de bain ..._

_-Mais Luce..._

_- Va te r'habiller...!_

_-Aye ... " _

_" Dis Natsu , tu es mon meilleur ami mon coéquipier et je passe presque tout mon temps avec toi , non ?!_

_-Ben ouais!_

_- Alors , comment peut-tu être aveugle à ce point ?! " _

- Aveugle...A ce point ?!

-Monsieur Natsu ?! Je veux dire Natsu ?! J-Je parle plus comme une enfant!

**A peine eut-t-elle finit sa phrase que Natsu l'embrassa .**

**D'abord surprise , elle prit vite goûts aux lèvres de Natsu et répondit au baiser . **

-N-Natsu ?! Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ?! **fit celle-ci les joues toutes rouges .**

- Il m'a pris , que je viens à peine d'ouvrir les yeux ...Qu'est-ce que j'ai pu être idiot de ne pas l'avoir remarqué plus tôt ! Je suis complètement amoureux de toi , Luce et se depuis lontemps, c'est juste que l'information à eut du mal à passer jusqu'au cerveau ...En quelques mots : Je t'aime Lucy Heartfilia ...Et je pense et j'éspère que se soit réciproque ... **fit-il un sourire aux lèvres et les joues roses .**

**Lucy sauta au coup de celui-ci et lui dit :**

-Evidemment que c'est réciproque! Idiot ! Je t'aime depuis que ma route à rencontrer la tienne !

**Ils 'embrassèrent sous les yeux attendris de la Guilde qui les avaient suivis discrètement et s'étaient cachés dans les buissons ... **

_" Au faite , une dernière question Jii-chan ! Si je suis amoureux d'une personne et qu'elle aussi est amoureuse de moi , il se passe quoi?!_

_-Tu seras l'Homme le plus heureux et le plus comblé au monde , mon enfant... !" _

-Merci Jii-chan... **murmura-t-il .**

-Oh mais de rien ...

**Et voilà ! Merci pour avoir suivi ce OS un peu déjanté à ma façon ! Merci de me donner vos avis ! :3**


End file.
